


Indigo

by thatsformetoknow



Series: portfolio [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, Getting Together, ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M, and entranced by each other, and kind of realising they love each other, its so pretty, they are both completely smitten, this is so lovely actually, well making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Because this is new, this soft and this is quiet. This is Oikawa and Iwaizumi right here, right now, together. And this is completely terrifying and incredible and it’s making Oikawa’s stomach twist itself into knots and it’s making his heart flutter inside of his chest with the tender tentative brushes of skin upon skin.





	Indigo

Oikawa doesn’t close his curtains and it’s always bothered Iwaizumi. He thinks though, that perhaps it’s one of the last things on Iwaizumi’s mind as his hands tentatively rest on Oikawa’s waist and they’re looking at each other, moonlight bathed skin against white washed walls that Oikawa has been meaning to paint for the longest time.  
   
Oikawa blinks slowly and he can feel Iwaizumi’s warm breath on his face, and his gaze is flitting down to Iwaizumi’s lips, darkened by the shadows of Oikawa’s bedroom and completely inviting but it’s almost as though they’re scared to move.  
   
Oikawa’s hand is resting on Iwaizumi’s chest and he runs his fingertips upwards to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him gently closer until their noses are brushing and their eyes are half closed as Iwaizumi’s tongue darts out to wet his chapped lips and that’s it for Oikawa, he brings Iwaizumi closer and presses their lips together.  
   
It’s tentative and soft, as their lips gently and hesitantly move against each others, and Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi’s hand on his waist pulling him closer so that their bodies are pressed up against one another’s.  
   
Pulling back, Oikawa lets his eyes open slowly and Iwaizumi has never looked so completely flawless as he does now. He doesn’t want to be the first one to move, but he knows that it’ll take all night if he waits for Iwaizumi. Not that he’d mind that much, of course.  
   
So he runs his fingers hesitantly along the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt, not breaking eye contact with him and asking for silent permission. He nearly misses the slight movement of Iwaizumi’s head, but gently tugs his shirt up over his head and he doesn’t feel it drop from his finger tips to the floor as he wets his lip and places his finger’s on Iwaizumi’s hips, smiling at the slight shiver this elicits from the coolness of his fingertips though he feels as though he has been set on fire.  
   
Oikawa turns his head to the side as Iwaizumi presses a feather light kiss to the side of his neck, just below his ear and notices that he’s left the window wide open and that the cold air rushing in isn’t affecting his burning flesh in the slightest.  
   
‘You too then.’ Is the whisper in his ear and he lets out a shaky breath as he feels Iwaizumi dragging his own shirt up and over his head, dropping it by his own on the floor.  
   
Iwaizumi’s hands are warm against his skin and he’s watching his face; eyes cast down at his hands against Oikawa’s torso, eyelashes long and blinking, and then he looks up.

Oikawa kisses him again, and they’re still standing by the door, not having dared come in yet, so unsure, so uncertain but can’t possibly ask the other.

Couldn’t possibly ask what this means for them, because they don’t know and it’s terrifying and it’s wonderful and it’s making Oikawa feel quite faint.

And then Iwaizumi’s lips are at his neck and Oikawa’s hands are threading through Iwaizumi’s hair and Oikawa is stumbling backwards towards his bed, dragging Iwaizumi with him and then they fall quite ungracefully onto the bed and a silvery laugh leaves Oikawa’s lips.

Iwaizumi pulls him into his lap and they’re kissing and he’s hot he feels so dreadfully hot, and Iwaizumi’s skin scalds his fingertips, but still he dances them anyway and Iwaizumi’s breathing is heavy and Oikawa realises that his is too and he’s closer he’s being pulled closer and closer until there isn’t an inch between them.

‘Hajime.’ He breathes and Hajime gives him a low, gravelly hum that sounds like honey in response. ‘Hajime, Hajime.’ Oikawa says without purpose, simply tasting his name on his tongue.

And the Iwaizumi stops kissing his neck and he looks up at him and he smiles. He pushes his hair out of his face, though they both know it will just fall back in, and it does. 

‘Tooru, Christ, Tooru, you’re so…’ He trails off and Oikawa can see it in his eyes. He can feel it, feel Iwaizumi’s heart beating against his own and he knows.

Iwaizumi holds him close and Oikawa wonders if his legs have gone numb yet from having his weight on them but if they have then Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to mind much, just holds him and holds him until their breathing has calmed and evened.

He pulls away and looks at him again, and Oikawa wonders if Iwaizumi can see it in his eyes also and he hopes that he can, hopes dearly that he can.

Oikawa presses a kiss to his forehead and clambers off of his lap. Iwaizumi lays down and Oikawa lays down next to him, their foreheads press against one another’s and their lips are almost touching, but not quite. Their eyes are fluttering between open and closed, pulling between sleep and watching. Just watching, and they’re so close that they can’t even see each other clearly, but that’s okay.

Oikawa rolls onto his back and turns his head to look at Iwaizumi and there is a smile on his lips. They lie there for a while, for how many minutes Oikawa cannot say, but they lay and they smile and they doze and they love.

‘What are you doing?’ Oikawa asks softly as Iwaizumi drags his fingertips over Oikawa’s warm, bare skin.  
   
‘Admiring you.’ He replies simply.  
   
Oikawa can feel each breath he takes in his chest, like it’s a struggle to simply breathe and he’s looking at Iwaizumi in the dim light, as his eyes softly travel over Oikawa’s body.  
   
‘You’re stunning.’ He says, his voice a whisper, and there is no trace of snark or sarcasm.  
   
Oikawa stays silent, bringing a hand up to softly caress the back of Iwaizumi’s head, fingers winding gently into his soft short hair. He doesn’t reply teasingly with a remark about his ego and he doesn’t laugh, just utters Iwaizumi’s name in a single breath.  
   
‘Hajime,’ get’s lost in the silence of the room, only Iwaizumi’s lips grazing in the crook of Oikawa’s neck as confirmation that he heard him, or that Oikawa even spoke at all.  
   
Because this is new, this soft and this is quiet. This is Oikawa and Iwaizumi right here, right now, together. And this is completely terrifying and incredible and it’s making Oikawa’s stomach twist itself into knots and it’s making his heart flutter inside of his chest with the tender tentative brushes of skin upon skin.  
   
All he can hear is the sound of his own breathing as Iwaizumi’s lips softly brush over his neck and he bites his lip as he feels it trembling slightly and somehow, he feels as though he could cry. What from, he can’t say, just that he can feel behind his eyelids stinging as they prick with tears and it’s now that he realises that he’d let his eyes fall closed and just how heavy they feel.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me please im so in love with these two
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
